1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to auto-focusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto-focusing function enables an image of an object to be most clearly focused on an image sensor by adjusting back and forth a position of a lens to make an unfocused blurry image a focused clear image. In an auto-focusing system of the related art, a focus value is generated by using frequency components of image signals in a particular area set in a screen window and a focus lens is moved in a direction in which the focus value becomes the maximum.